


The Ocean Under the Moon

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, Genie Jafar, Immortal Husbands Adjacent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master & Servant, Not Canon Compliant - They Call Me Jeeg, Post-Aladdin (2019), Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Fabio finds an old dusty lamp sitting on the bottom shelf in the darkest corner of a thrift store. When he brings it home to clean it up, he finds he got more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro/Jafar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	The Ocean Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the crossover ships! *spinflips into ao3 logo at the top of the page*
> 
> Been kinda obsessed with The Old Guard lately and after watching They Call Me Jeeg and many fun conversations with pigsinablanketfort, it was only inevitable that I write this XD I love Marwan as Jafar and Luca is amazing as Fabio, so it's only natural that these two villains get to meet~ This is my first time writing for Fabio (and yes I will be referring to his actual name) so I hope I do him justice. Hope y'all like this!!! I'm having fun writing for them and hope to get the next chapter out soon!
> 
> BIG THANK YOU TO PIGSINABLANKETFORT FOR BEING MY BETA FOR THIS!!!! <3

Fabio had a weird, mostly unknown love for thrift stores. Not really buying anything in them, but he did like looking around. Usually when he did purchase anything, it was old records from the 80’s to add to his collection. But what he loved about these places most of all were the strange items you’d never find anywhere else. 

Items like the old Arabian oil lamp he was kneeling down to stare at where it sat on the lowest shelf in a corner. And it was _old_. Covered in a thick layer of dust that made it appear more gray than black, but Fabio could make out the artful designs along its side. He wasn’t sure what exactly possessed him to make the decision, but a moment later he was holding the lamp’s handle with a handkerchief as he brought it to the checkout desk.

Like most things, it was overpriced, but Fabio liked it enough to consider it worth the extra euro. 

Once he arrived at his office _,_ he set the lamp down on his desk and left it there to attend to other matters. For five hours the lamp sat on the edge of his desk, quite unaware of the world around it as it waited.

The sun had been down for a long time when Fabio wandered into his office alone, a sluggishness to his step and irritation prickling his skin. Today hadn’t been a good day. After his trip to the thrift store, he had a problem with one of his mules, a newbie who was having second thoughts far too late and had attempted to go to the cops, his gut still full of coke. They had to track the mule down, which led to a chase across town until finally Tazzina and Fabio had managed to intercept the little bastard just before he could walk into the police department. 

Fabio flopped down into his chair, immediately putting his feet up on the edge of his desk, crossing them at the ankles. What a shitshow.

His tired gaze fell onto the dusty lamp on his desk. Gross. Why did he buy that thing again? He frowned, putting his feet down to dig through the drawers of his desk for a cloth. He finally found one at the back of the bottom left; he kicked it closed and snatched up the lamp. 

This was definitely going to look better with some proper polishing, but the least he could do right now was get most of the dust off. His nose wrinkled as he held it in one hand so he could wipe with the other. 

Slowly, Fabio drew the white cloth over the side of the lamp, removing the layer of dust and turning the cloth grey, eyeing the pattern as he did so. He paused, dropping the cloth onto the desk. The engravings were gold. _Actual_ _gold_. He traced the shining pattern with his index finger with a small smile. It wasn’t just an artful design, though- he could make out Arabic writing within the engraving.

“Interesting,” he said, rubbing his hand along the side of it. The lamp began to tremble in his hands. Fabio yelped, jumping to his feet and dropping the now violently shaking lamp onto the desk. Out of the spout a plume of red smoke emerged, growing and filling the room.

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing a large figure, a shirtless man with vibrant crimson skin. Fabio sunk into his chair as he stared wide-eyed up at the man who was far too large to be considered normal or human.The man’s mouth opened and a deep voice reverberated from his throat, “O great one who summons me, I stand by my oath- loyalty to wishes three!”

If Fabio didn’t know better (which he didn’t), he’d say there was a significant level of disdain in the being’s tone as he spoke these grand words.

Dark eyes focused on the little human in his chair. “Alright, what is it you want!?” the being snarled. 

Fabio managed to find his voice and replied, “Were you in the shitty lamp?”

The being frowned and rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re one of those who found me by chance.”

“Yeah. Hi.” He gave a weak, awkward wave.

“What’s your name?”

Fabio could hear himself replying as he stared in awe at the being. What else could he do, but give his name? “Fabio… Fabio Cannizzaro. People call me Zingaro.”

“Very well.” Red smoke once again filled the air, but cleared faster this time. When it did, the being was no longer a 12-foot red giant, but a 6-foot seemingly ordinary man clad in elegant Arabian red robes and turban, a staff shaped as a snake settled into his hand. “Do you know exactly who or what I am?”

Fabio shook his head as he stared dumbfounded at the man. The _exceedingly_ attractive man, come to think of it. The turban added an extra foot to his stature, but he was only a few inches taller than Fabio; now that they were at a closer level, Fabio could get a better look at his face.At the nicely groomed beard, his now light brown skin, the way his dark brown eyes almost seemed black in the dim lighting. This man, this being, was fucking _gorgeous_. 

The gorgeous man gave an agitated sigh, as if this were an inconvenience. 

“My name is Jafar. I am a genie, or djinn. I reside in the lamp and I am bound to the one who rubbed it and awakened me. I will grant you three wishes. Anything your heart desires.”

Fabio couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t a religious man, but he never quite gave up belief in the supernatural. But this… Three wishes. Anything his heart desired. _Well fuck._ “Anything?!”

Jafar rolled his eyes. “There are a few rules,” he explained, raising a hand and counting off with his fingers, “I can’t make anyone fall in love, I cannot directly kill anyone, and you cannot wish for more wishes. Clear?”

Fabio frowned at the second rule and inwardly groaned at the third. “You don’t seem particularly happy to be doing this,” he observed.

“Why should I be? You’re my master and I am trapped in this hell of servitude for all eternity,” Jafar sneered.

“Really? What if someone wished you free?”

Jafar raised his head slightly. 

_Huh, that got his attention,_ Fabio thought. 

“It’s possible,” said Jafar.

A smile slowly spread across Fabio’s face as he walked around his desk to stand in front of his genie. “Anything my heart desires?” he said, eyeing Jafar from head to toe. He stepped closer, getting into Jafar’s personal space. Jafar stared down his nose at him, his jaw tensing at their closeness, but he said nothing. 

With hardly a few inches between them, Fabio could subtly take in the scent of him. Jafar surprisingly didn’t smell like metal or oil or smoke, but of the dry heat of the desert, the faintness of thyme, and one other thing Fabio could only associate with a thunderstorm. Was there a name for that? Whatever it was, it fit Jafar perfectly; he could almost _see_ thunder in those dark eyes. Fabio grinned again and said, “I’ll make a deal with you, Jafar.”

Jafar narrowed his eyes.“Go on.”

“I’ll use my first two wishes however I choose, within the confines of your rules, of course. And I’ll use my third wish to set you free.”

Jafar’s expression didn’t so much as twitch. “How is that a deal?” he asked dully. “I am bound to your will either way. Why not use the third wish as you want?”

Fabio had his reasons. _Physical_ personal reasons. Professional reasons too. Reasons that unfortunately required patience on his part. Reasons that would be ruined if he said anything.

“Because it sounds like a shit gig,” he shrugged. “Maybe it’s time you were set free. Maybe you need a friend. I could be that.”

“A friend?”

“Everybody needs friends. Even people like us.” Fabio raised a hand to Jafar’s waist; he dragged his middle finger delicately along the sash. “People who are often pushed around or kicked aside by those who consider themselves our masters. We deserve more, don’t you think?”

Jafar eyed him, then took a step back; his gaze flickered about the room, a delayed observation as he took in what he could about where he was. Finally, he turned his gaze back to Fabio. “Alright, I’ll expect you to save that final wish for me. If you do not keep your word, I _will_ make you suffer for it, in this life or the next. In return, I’ll do my best to make sure you get everything you could possibly want out of your first two wishes. Trust me when I say it is very easy to mess them up.” Jafar passed his staff into his left hand and held out his right. 

“Deal!” Fabio took it and gave it a firm shake. Now, all he needed to do was whittle down every fucking thing he ever wanted into two wishes. 


End file.
